


Big Ugly Building in NYC

by extremisss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve once said Stark Tower was just a big ugly building. Fluff and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Ugly Building in NYC

“Mmmmh” Tony opened his eyes slowly when the sunlight stroked his completely naked tanned skin, only covered by his white and soft cotton blanket. He stretched his well toned muscles, and then turned buried his face into his pillow again.

He turned to his right and released a pleasure sigh when he noticed who was laying beside him. The one and only Captain America, completely naked as well, relaxed and deeply asleep.

Tony ran his gaze over every inch of him. His usually perfectly coiffed blonde hair was messy over the pillow, his perfect body was sprawled all over the bed. Even asleep he looked like a greek god. Tony smiled and thought how lucky he was, about having slept with Steve Rogers, the pristine boy scout according to everyone, remembering everything from last night. His touch, his kisses, and the way he moaned… So not pristine at all. 

Tony sighed once again and laid on his back, accidentally waking Steve up. The super soldier opened his eyes slowly, giving a sleepy but beautiful smile to the man next to him. 

“Morning, Tony” his voice was slurry but sweet, making the genius melt.   
“Hey, sorry I woke you up” Tony nuzzled his hair and kissed his forehead. “How did you sleep?” he asked stroking Steve’s back gently. 

“Great…your bed is comfy” Steve smiled and stretched his marvelous body, making Tony’s mouth water just by his sight, then he wrapped his strong arms around Tony, not wanting to move from that bed in a while.

Tony had been thinking about what had just crossed his mind, and right after this he couldn’t wait anymore, he could get used to this, every morning of his life. Without hesitating anymore he cleared his throat and made Steve face him. 

“Steve…” he spoke, his voice still husky from sleep. 

“Yes, Tony?” Steve asked curious, his big blue eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. _‘How can he be so beautiful?’_ Tony asked himself but proceeded. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot… and, our relationship is great, everything’s perfect, we’ve been dating for a long time and I’m very comfortable with it, I don’t know about you, but I really love you and I want to take our relationship to the small but next step…” Tony trailed off. 

“So?” Steve asked expectant, his beautiful blue eyes full of excitement. 

“Would you like to move in with me? ...It’s okay right? isn’t it too soon? do you like in here? I know you like your apartment but-” Tony was cut off by Steve’s warm lips on his.

  
“Oh, Tony, Tony! Of course I’d love to move here!” Steve answered full of joy as he peppered Tony’s face with soft kisses. “I'ts gonna be great Tony, I promise you... I love you” Steve stared into his eyes lovingly. Tony smiled wide and kissed Steve again. 

“Funny” he chuckled, very satisfied with Steve’s answer. 

“What’s funny?” Steve asked with a curious smile, stroking Tony’s cheek with his thumb. 

“When we met you said that Stark Tower was just a big ugly building in New York City, but now you’re very happy to move in”  Tony teased with a grin. 

“Oh…” Steve looked away blushing. “Yeah, about that… you know, my opinion has changed since now I’m moving in that big ugly building with my partner” Steve smiled shyly making Tony’s heart melt again. 

“And I’m very happy about you saying yes about moving in as well” Tony told him earnestly as they shared one more kiss.  


End file.
